Crossing oceans
by Tachibanafever
Summary: This is a MakoHaruRin fic (focuses on MakoHaru with onesided HaruRin), and I'm pretty new to this so any feedback is welcome. This was supposed to be a one shot for my cousin, but it escalated quickly.
1. Back to Japan

I've tried to improve this a little, not sure it it worked but hey ho!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi swim club, any characters mentioned, any cover images displayed or High Speed.

* * *

Three brisk knocks on the front door could be heard from the living room. Makoto and Haru looked at each other, they weren't expecting company. The boys were having another sleepover and were in the middle of a racing game. Actually, perhaps sleep over isn't the right term, since Makoto had been at Haru's for over a week. Their vacation was coming to an end, and school was resuming within the week so they were making the most of it. There were more knocks, each sounding more rushed and impatient; Haru walked to the front of the house and slid open the wooden door- he froze. Rin was stood there. Rin, who he hadn't seen for four years, who was supposed to be in Australia, and who was always eager to prove his superiority to Haruka.  
"Rin?", Haru's gaze was exasperated and horror stricken. Why was Rin here? At Haru's house of all places!  
"Can I come in?" he asked coolly. Haru wasn't sure how he was going to respond, but then his heart sunk. He heard Makoto's footsteps echoing louder as he came around the corner to the doorway. "Haru, who is it?" He stopped, and his face broke into a surprised smile.

"Rin! You're back!".  
"Yeah, I decided to go to high school here in Japan. I'm starting at Samezuka next week." Rin sounded completely disinterested in what he was saying, clearly he didn't come to Haru's house to make small talk with Makoto.

Haru's mind was racing, and he had totally forgot about Rin asking to come in.  
"Haru-chan, aren't you going to invite him in?" Makoto's sweet voice brought him back to earth, but inviting Rin inside was the last thing Haru wanted. Still, he was curious... anyway, nothing would go wrong with Makoto here, right?  
"Yeah sure, come on in Rin."  
Rin walked past Haru, their shoulders brushing as Haru experienced a shiver down his spine.

Makoto smiled warmly at Rin, and offered him a drink which Rin declined. He seemed irritated at Makoto's presence. He took the hint, eyeing the pair suspiciously, he put some drinks down on the table anyway and told Haru he would take his bath while Rin was here so that they could catch up.

* * *

Rin and Haru were alone now; and Haru felt uneasy.

"Why are you here?" he asked, in his usual nonchalant manner.  
"You know why I'm here, Haruka."

"Look, if you're after another race you're wasting you're time, I-" But Haru was cut off. He felt Rin's lips silence him, and he gasped in surprise as he pushed him away.

"What the? You think you can come back here after four years and for nothing to have changed?"

"Come on Haruka, don't be coy" Rin said impatiently, his eyes burning into Haru. "We both know you still have feelings for me".

Haru was getting angry. How dare he! How dare he have the audacity to come to Haru's house while Makoto was here and try to kiss him! Haru may have had a crush on Rin when they were kids, but that was the past, he wanted nothing to do with Rin. If Makoto saw him, he would never be able to admit his true feelings to Makoto, and worst of all, he would hurt him.

"Look here Rin, I don't know where you get off on thinking you mean that much to me. We were kids back then, and you were a stupid crush, nothing more." Haru looked down at the ground, as he couldn't stand to look at that smug grin. The way Rin looked so certain of himself made Haru feel sick. Clearly he had decided he wanted Haru, whether it was just for now, or longer, Haru didn't know, and quite honestly he didn't want to. Makoto only took short baths, and he wanted Rin out of his house as soon as possible.

"Don't kid yourself Haru. We both know you were devastated when I left, and that you've been trying to fill that void by pretending you love Makoto. You're living a lie, I just came to put it right."  
Haru shook with anger.  
"Living a lie? Pretending to love Makoto? No. You're the one who is kidding themselves. Coming back to me after four years on the grounds of a childish crush? I love Makoto, and that will never change, no matter how many times you tell me it isn't true, I know where my heart belongs."  
With that, Haru took a deep breath inwards. He had never admitted to anyone his feelings for Makoto. And now, he had angered Rin, and worst of all, given him leverage to hold over him.  
"Is that so?" Rin had a cruel glint in his eyes, "Have you told him?"

* * *

Makoto sunk into his bath, and tried to relax; which was easier said than done. Why was Rin here? Makoto had always envied Rin when they were kids, no matter how hard he fought for Haru's approval, Rin had been the object of his affection. They were friends, so Makoto was sad when Rin left for Australia, but he couldn't shake the feeling of joy that he would have Haru to himself again. Makoto often tried to forget that he had felt like that, it mad made him feel like a terrible and selfish person. He knew Haru was upset that Rin was leaving, and he hated seeing Haru like that. Still, he was back, and Makoto was more than a little curious as to why Rin would show up at Haru's house at this time of night... in this weather. It was more than a little strange. Why couldn't whatever he had to say wait until morning. Wait! What if? No! It couldn't be, could it? Is that why Rin came back? For Haru? _His_ Haru? Well, not technically his, but anyway, getting back on track... Makoto sunk further into the tub and his eyes welled up with tears. Should I tell him? He wondered how Haru would react, if he admitted how he felt. How he had _always _felt. And how he was pretty sure he always would feel. If Haru rejected him, and he probably would, it could ruin there friendship. Was Makoto willing to risk that?


	2. Truths confused

"No, not yet" Haru said firmly.

Rin smiled, a wide and menacing smile. He knew he had Haru backed into a corner.

"Well, since you love him so much, maybe I should let him know"  
"Rin, don't."

"Why not? If you 'know where your heart belongs' then why not? Why not let your precious Makoto know? I mean, it's not like I crossed the fucking Pacific to come back to you.. atleast one of us should get what we want."

Rin clenched his fists as he began to shake angrily. Haru could sense danger in Rin's tone and he didn't like where this was going.  
"Rin, please, you're overreacting" Haru pleaded, "Can we just sit down? Listen to me, you've been gone a long time and a lot has changed. You may have crossed the Pacific, but Makoto and I have a special connection and I can't dismiss it so easily. Maybe if you had stayed, things would have turned out differently, I'm sorry."  
Haru turned away from Rin and breathed deeply, trying to convince himself that everything was going to turn out okay; that Rin would be the bigger man and walk away.

"Fine" said Rin. "This isn't over, Haruka, but I'll play along for now."  
He walked up to Haru and lunged into his neck, he kissed it, and then sunk his razor sharp teeth into Haru's neck. Haru gasped loudly, the pain was unbearable.  
"See you later, Haruka" said Rin with a grin, as he skulked out into hall.  
"Oh, see you later Makoto" he said, with an even wider smile, full of smug superiority as he clocked Makoto standing in the doorway to the room he had just exited, gripping his towel in one hand around his waist, and the other clasped to his heart. Rin left without another word, as Makoto and Haru turned to look at each other. Haru had never seen Makoto looking so sad.

Haru looked in horror at the look on Makoto's face. As soon as Makoto realised Haru was looking, he tried to disguise it.  
"Haru, erm, you're bleeding" he said nervously while pointing at his neck.

Haru traced his fingers across the wound, and felt a warm liquid on his fingers, spreading the blood further down his neck. Makoto was worried, and very hurt, but never mind that, he had to look after Haru as he always did. He ran to the kitchen and emerged seconds later holding a damp cloth which he pressed to Haru's neck, causing another gasp to escape his lips. Haru hated the pain, but more than that, he hated the sadness that Makoto was desperately trying to conceal. However, it did make Haru wonder, why was Makoto so hurt? Maybe Makoto didn't see it as an act of passion? Maybe he thought Rin was purposely trying to hurt Haru?

Haru knew that Makoto was protective of him; but if he _had _seen it as a sexual gesture, then what was with that face? Haru also knew that Rin's actions were neither of a passionate or sexual nature- it was revenge. He knew how Haru felt, he knew he loved Makoto, so he wanted to show Makoto just who Haru belonged to. But no, Haru wasn't through yet, he wouldn't let Rin win.

"Makoto?"  
"Hmm?" he replied as he busied himself with dabbing the remaining blood with the cloth.

"About what just happened..." Haru dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"Don't worry about it, it's none of my business. Don't feel like you have to explain yourself to-"

"No, I want to tell you. I want you to know the truth." Haru interrupted. Makoto was slightly taken aback by this. Why was Haru so desperate to tell him what happened? What was he going to say? So yeah, Makoto, I'm with Rin so you can get your stupid thoughts of you and me out of your head... Wait, I need to stop jumping to conclusions, Makoto told himself.


	3. The truth revealed?

Haru signed deeply and began scratching the back of his neck nervously. How was he going to do this? Was he really going to tell Makoto that he loved him? That he had turned Rin down because of him? Or was he just going to make something up to save his and Makoto's friendship?  
"I don't know what you made of what you saw, but I'm sure that you misunderstood."  
Makoto eyed him wearily. How could he misinterpret what he had seen? Wasn't it obvious?  
"You're not making sense Haru, Rin's intentions seemed pretty clear, and you didn't stop him. So what is it that you want to explain? You're my best friend Haru, and you can tell me anything, if you want to. But don't feel like you owe me an explanation. You've always had a soft spot for Rin, and now that he's back, you must be really happy. Congratulations." These were the words that Makoto said out loud, but not the words that he truly wanted to say. He wanted to tell Haru how he felt, to tell him that he had picked up the pieces when Rin left, and that he had been at Haru's side through everything; so what gave Rin the right to just come back and claim Haru? Makoto was angry, and upset, and really he wanted nothing more than to punch Rin in the face... but that wasn't his style. Although he's tall, and well built, he's the sweetest and gentlest boy you'll find anywhere.

* * *

"Look Makoto, this is really hard for me to say. I can't find the right words, but Rin doesn't mean anything to me. I told him that, and that's why he bit me, because he wanted you to think otherwise." Haru shook. He wasn't sure if his words made sense, but his palms were sweaty and his knees were weak, because the thought of loosing Makoto's friendship was more than he could bare. Makoto was confused, really confused. This just didn't add up, why would Rin care what Makoto thought? Even when they were kids, he had only ever been friends with Makoto so as to stay close to Haru. Makoto's opinion, he was sure, meant less than nothing to Rin.  
"Oh yeah?" Said Makoto, finding his voice. "And why would that be?"  
Haru rolled his eyes, how could he have not caught on? Wasn't Makoto the one he could always count on to know exactly what he was thinking? Couldn't Makoto see it in his eyes?  
Haru shifted his gaze so that his eyes were on Makoto. On Makoto's big, green, vibrant eyes; eyes that were usually softened in a beautifully dopey manner- but now, they were wide with curiosity and hurt.

Haru composed himself suddenly. What was he so afraid of? This was Makoto after all. Would anything really change? They had been through so much together, endured each others tears, shared laughter and everything in-between. No, nothing could break their friendship, even if Haru confessed, they would still be best friends. He had long since accepted that the desire for a deeper and more physical relationship was one sided on his part, but no matter what, he would always stay with Makoto. Of course Haru hadn't been his usual self since Makoto had entered the room; Haru was a guy of few words but when he did speak he didn't like to mince words. So what was it about Makoto that made him this way? Sweating and stuttering like a teenage girl. Enough is enough, thought Haru.

"I told him that nothing was going to happen between us, because I love someone else. He's been away for far too long, and can't expect to just come back here and sweep me off my feet."  
Makoto's eyes widened again. This was bizarre. Haru.. loved someone else? Not Rin? Makoto and Haru were together all the time, and he'd never noticed Haru showing an interest in anyone else so who cou- his thoughts were cut short by the sudden feeling of Haruka's lips on his. At first he was shocked, and confused, just standing there, not reacting. But as he felt Haruka's hands cup his hips and draw him closer, Makoto decided to let his emotions take over and sunk into the kiss. He tilted his head to the left and opened his mouth slightly to allow for a deeper kiss. He felt Haru's tongue swipe gently over his bottom lip, and granted him access to explore his mouth. Makoto could feel shivers going up his spine as he savoured the sensation of Haru's tongue softly brushing against his own.


	4. Dazed eyes

Here's the 4th chapter, I hope you enjoy it! It's all MakoHaru, but I promise Rin will come back into it.

* * *

Makoto's safe and bulging arms loosened their grip on Haru as they separated; panting, and eyes dazed. Both were struck with bewilderment at what had just taken place. As Makoto relived the moment in his head, his entire body tingled with the remnants of ecstasy left by Haru's touch. Haru's body was tingling too, partially with the sensation of lust, and partially with fear. Although he and Makoto had just shared a kiss more passionate and intimate than he could ever have wished for, he was frightened. What if Makoto had got caught up in the moment, and didn't return Haru's affections? But before he could ponder this any further, he felt himself being picked up. Makoto wrapped his arms around the boy he had lusted after for so many years, and he smiled beautifully as Haru's legs coil around his waist. He felt his towel loosen, but Haru's legs kept it up. He nuzzled his face into Haru's neck and savoured the moment. Taking in every breath taking detail, so as never to forget how he felt in that moment. He softly kissed Haruka on the cheek and carried him upstairs. As he placed him down on the bed, he felt Haru's strong arms grab hold of his back and pull him down onto of him.

"Haru-chan! Wait, my towel is falling down", Makoto became flustered and grabbed his towel just in time. He kissed Haru on the forehead, and took a moment to gaze into Haru's brilliantly vibrant and soul searching eyes, before finally finding the strength to look away, if only for a moment.

"I'll be back in a minute" he whispered, "you should get ready for bed Haru-chan, it's really late."

With that, Makoto walked over to the other bed in Haru's room, the one he had occupied every Friday night for as long as he could remember. He found his bag in the dim light that flooded in through the half open blinds. The moon was so bright tonight. After pulling on a pair of boxer shorts, he made his way back over to Haru's bed.

* * *

Once again Haru pulled him down onto him, and they exchanged another kiss. This one was not as rushed and desperate as the last. It was slow, and delicate, yet the passion emanating from the pair had not been jaded.

"Haru?" said Makoto, in a voice like syrup; smooth and sweet, "I love you too. You know that don't you? I always have."

Haru's eyes widened, but Makoto didn't notice, as he was drowning in the intoxicating aroma of Haru's skin. The more Haru thought about it, the more it dawned on him. Makoto _had _always loved him, and it must have been so obvious to everyone else. He and Makoto had always been close, some would say too close_. _Maybe that's why it had never occurred to him? Never the less, he knew now, and he planned to do everything in his power to make up for lost time. He was going to treat Makoto like the prince he was. That's what he deserved.

He ran his fingers through Makoto's damp locks, and couldn't help but be a little bit grateful for Rin's intrusion. If it hadn't been for the events of this evening, Makoto and Haru would be lying now, in separate beds, completely unaware of the love they felt for one another. As Haru pushed Rin to the back of his mind, he bit his lip as he devoured the gentle sensation of Makoto's hot breath against his nipple.

"Haru, what is this?" asked the beautiful backstroke swimmer.

Haru raised his head from the bed slightly, and pulled a face at Makoto that showed his confusion.

"What is this? What are _we_?" Haru could hear the concern in Makoto's voice... he was scared Haru would change his mind.

He pulled Makoto into a tender embrace that shot warmth throughout his body and whispered into his ear, "we're what we have always been Makoto... _soul mates. _Only now, I'm seeing things clearly. Our friendship will always be strong, so don't worry about ruining it, if anything, we're making it stronger."

With this, Makoto pulled his head up from its place on Haru's chest and met his gaze. A gaze that was usually filled with a thousand stories untold, now displayed only one- their story. His eyes burned into Makoto's soul, and filled him with insatiable passion and affection.

Haru couldn't help but notice that Makoto's superb green orbs were radiating the greatest warmth that Haru had ever felt. How had he gone his whole life without knowing what he was missing?

Makoto kissed Haru on the lips and then yawned. Why was he so damn cute? Haru thought to himself. Before he knew it, Haru was lying under the sheets nestled perfectly into Makoto's wonderfully sculpted body. He could feel Makoto's breathing against his neck, and he could feel their hearts beating in perfect unison. Haru then did something that he seldom did... he smiled. This is how it should be from now on, he thought to himself. Now that he had had a taste of Makoto, he wanted more, and he wanted it endlessly. Just as Haru began to drift off, he had one final thought. Rin better not try to screw this up.


	5. Mackerel, again

It had been a few days since Rin's intrusion, and things were going swimmingly. Haru and Makoto had been practically inseparable- even more so than usual. They had shared Haru's bed every night since then, and Makoto hadn't been home. Haru even let Makoto share his bath, which Makoto was touched by. It was 6pm and Haru was grilling mackerel in miso for dinner. Makoto was getting bored of mackerel (they had had it every night for over a week), but he really didn't have the heart to tell Haru; he didn't want anything to spoil the high they were on. Makoto was on cloud nine, and he was kept telling himself that things would stay this way. However, there was a niggling in the back of his head, his self esteem telling him not to get too ahead of himself. Every now and then, when things seemed a little bit too perfect, his mind would flash back to the bite mark and blood on Haru's neck just a few nights ago. Makoto convinced himself that he was worrying for no reason.

Now, he was sitting at the table, text books open and head down... they had both been a bit neglectful of their vacation homework, so they were trying to cram now in the last few days. As Haru glanced over at him, he smiled one of his rare yet heart melting smiles. As far as he was concerned, there was not a person alive as cute as _his_ Makoto. He was wearing his glasses, and he had his tongue stuck out slightly in concentration. Just as Haru turned his attention back to the fish, there was a vibration from the next room.  
"Is that your phone?" Makoto asked, sounding surprised... and not with out good reason. Haru never received texts, except from Makoto, because the only people with his number were very close friends, and they all knew he never checked his phone. If Nagisa or Rei wanted to contact him, they would do it through his olive haired friend.

"Oh yeah, I'll go get it." Haru was just as surprised as Makoto. When he picked it up, he saw that he had a text message... from Rin.

It read 'Is he with you?'. Haru's heart stopped momentarily. He had been so happy these last few days that he had almost completely forgotten about Rin, and about his threat.

_This isn't over, Haruka, but I'll play along for now._ Rin's words echoed through Haru's mind, piercing him like needles. What did that even mean? Haru shook himself, and sighed deeply. He wasn't going to let Rin get to him, not when things were going so perfectly. He put his phone in his pocket without replying and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Makoto chirped as he handed Haru a plate. Haru must have been in the other room longer than he thought, since the fish was cooked and Makoto had dished it out and cleared away his homework.

"My mum" Haru said without thinking. Why did he lie? Was this something to be secretive about? He had no real reason for keeping it a secret.

Makoto accepted his reply without question, and smiled warmly at his companion. This caused Haru's heart to drop to his stomach. He had _lied_ to Makoto. And the worst of it was, that he couldn't even explain why.

He jumped, as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that he had another text from Rin.

The text read the same as last time. But with an addition- 'If you don't reply, I'm coming over.' Haru squinted in disbelief. What on earth was Rin playing at?

'Yes he is. Don't you dare.' was the hasty reply he spewed out before shoving his phone back in his pocket and sitting down at the table opposite Makoto.

"You're popular tonight, Haru" Makoto teased, while eyeing him with both amusement and suspicion. He was getting that niggling feeling again. But he trusted Haru completely.

"Guess so" Haru managed to say, while choking on the fear of Rin turning up at his door again. God only knows what he has in mind.

* * *

Several hours had passed since then and it was now 21.45pm. Rin had been pushed to the back of Haru's mind once again as he sat on the sofa, in-between the legs of his beloved Makoto. They were watching TV while Makoto played with his hair. Stroking it and rubbing his cheeks against it lovingly. Haru would rather die than admit it, but it made him melt. Suddenly, his phone vibrated from the arm of the chair and he jumped to grab it so quickly you'd think he was heading for a pool.

"I've never known you be so eager to speak to your mum, Haru." Makoto said cheerfully.

"It's great that you're on such good terms with her right now; anyway, I'm going to the bathroom, back in a minute." With this, Makoto moved Haru over him so he has no longer in-between his legs, and kissed him on the forehead before taking his leave.

Haru glanced down at his phone and felt a lump in his throat at the thought of what was to come.

'Meet me on the corner in 10 minutes.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading 3**


	6. Know my pain

Hey! This chapter was going to be longer, but I'm sleepy :c thank you for taking the time to read this!

* * *

Without thinking Haru jumped to his feet and ran to the door; heart pounding.

"Makoto, I'm just going to the shop, I'll be back soon", and with that he sprinted to the corner. Haru was furious, what gave Rin the right to order him around? Why was he even giving him the time of day? But deep inside, Haru knew, it was because of Makoto... he didn't want Rin to do anything to hurt him. If Haru kept ignoring Rin, he might bump into Makoto and there was no knowing what would happen. If Haru was going to be with Makoto, he needed to sort things out with Rin, so that he was sure his and Makoto's relationship would go unhindered.

* * *

When Haru got there Rin was already leaning against a fence, looking at him impatiently.

"So" said Rin, "did you tell him?" He was trying desperately to look disinterested, but there was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes that Haru couldn't help but notice.

"Yes" was all Haru said, he was determined not to let Rin get to him.

"And?" Rin's voice was shaking slightly in desperation, he was trying to hard to copy Haru's nonchalance but he just couldn't.

Haru rubbed his neck nervously and then his eyes met Rin's. Rin could have sworn there was a hint of both sympathy and regret there, and it drove him crazy with misery.

"I think you've always know how Makoto feels about me. We're happy now, Rin."

Rin's clenched fists flexed in suspense and he struggled with the insatiable urges he was facing. At that moment he hated Haru. He had come back after all, he had thought of nothing but Haru for all these years, but he couldn't face him again until he was stronger. He wanted Haru to watch him achieve his dream. He had dreamt of being welcomed back into Haru's arms, and showered with the affection he had so desperately craved. He was so upset, and so angry. He wanted Haru to hurt, and he wanted Makoto to hurt too. They should get a glimpse of my pain, thought Rin. And right there, in that moment, Rin realised- It has always been Makoto. He was kidding himself to think it could possibly be him. Even when they were younger, he had been so outlandish and bold, because he wanted Haru to notice him and there was no way he was ever going to admit that he had been and still was- jealous of Makoto. This crushed Rin deeply, he had lived these past few years on nothing more than childish dreams. Haru had never loved him, and he was a fool to think that would change. This disturbing new development did not dampen Rin's desire to cause a stir. He wanted them to understand, and to know his pain as their very own.

"Look Rin, what do you want? I've told you how I feel, and I'm sorry. This is just how it is. I don't want this to end badly, but you need to understand that nothing is going to happen between us." With that, something snapped inside of Rin. Anger, despair, hurt, and rage all boiling up inside of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he had Haruka pinned up against the fence, kissing him, with a single tear rolling down his cheek. As Haru's head hit the fence and he felt Rin's lips on his for the second time that week, he didn't know what to do. He didn't regret anything that he said but he had hurt Rin, and he felt terrible about it. It would be out of character for Rin to admit that, but Haru could see it in his eyes, and now, he could feel it in the desperate kiss that was being forced upon his unwilling lips.

Just at that moment, Makoto rounded the corner, sprinting and shouting "Haru-chan, you forgot your-" he saw them. "...wallet" he whispered as his mind faltered. The wallet dropped to the ground as Rin and Haru broke apart. Makoto looked at Haru, and his usually sparkling eyes turned dull. The light had gone from them. He turned and walked away. But not towards Haru's house, towards his own.

"Makoto, wait! Please!" Haru shouted in panic and despair. His eyes widened in horror and his hand outstretched. As he dropped his gaze to his outstretched arm, he saw nothing but images of all the times Makoto had extended his arm to Haru. How Makoto had been his anchor for all of these years, and how that arm might never be extended to him again if he didn't do something.

"Just let him go, Haru. Is it really worth chasing him?" Rin was attempting a smirk, but the hurt left in his eyes by Haru's rejection remained.

Without replying, Haru shot off into the darkness after Makoto, silently praying that it wasn't too late to explain. Haru could feel his heart pounding in his ears, and the lump in his throat grew as he held back tears. This was irrational, Haru never behaved like this; but isn't that what love is? Irrational, unexplainable, illogical? Things had been going so well, and Haru was going to ask Makoto to be his boyfriend soon. They were practically dating already, but Haru wanted it to be official; he had just been waiting for the right moment. Makoto deserved nothing less than perfection. His heart sunk as he realised that it was probably over before it had even began. Would Makoto still be his friend, at the very least? A life without Makoto wasn't a life worth living as far as Haru was concerned.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I won't be able to update again until this time next week because I'm going on holiday and I'm not sure how much time I'll get for writing. However, if I can find the time to update, I will 3**


	7. A kiss with a fist

Makoto's chest was hurting and his eyes heavy with holding back the tears he was so desperate to shed. He wasn't sure what he had just seen, but it hurt. Haru and Rin kissing- after Haru had told him that he loved him, after Haru had promised that he didn't have feelings for Rin, after Haru had told him that the bite on his neck was not there out of passion, but scorn. How could Makoto have been so foolish as to actually believe him- believing he would get his fairytale ending with Haru after all, what a childish fantasy.

When he finally got home he collapsed onto his bed and finally let the tears flow. As he sobbed into the pillow he heard a knocking on the door. Makoto looked out of his window and saw Haru, doubled over and panting. He must have sprinted here.

"I have nothing to say to you Haru, please just leave" said Makoto as he choked back the tears that were welling up again.

"I understand that you're hurt Makoto but please let me explain!" Haru sounded more desperate than Makoto had ever heard, but the pain he felt in his chest was too great to give in to Haru's beautiful eyes.

"There is nothing to explain Haruka. I saw enough to know that everything you said to me about Rin was a lie."

_Haruka._

Although it was his name, it stabbed Haru like a blade. Makoto never called him Haruka.

"Listen, Makoto, you have it wrong! I wasn't kissing Rin, he pushed me up against the fence and kissed me. I'm sorry it happened, and I'm even more sorry that you witnessed it. The only reason I met up with Rin in the first place was to tell him to back off because I love you and want to be with you- and only you."

Haru's words circled Makoto's mind as he contemplated their sincerity. Was it true? Or was it just more lies?

"Why should I believe you? Give me one good reason."

Haru paused. Why should Makoto believe him? After all, he had just witnessed him being kissed by another guy. How would Haru feel if he saw Makoto kissing another boy? He would be crushed.

Haru glanced down at the floor in defeat. Makoto had no reason to believe Haru, he had no proof other than Haru's words and Haru couldn't be angry at him- after all, he would feel the same.

Makoto shut the window, and Haru trudged along the pavement, fists clenched. He was going to pay Rin a visit.

* * *

Haru found himself stood outside of the Samezuka Academy; he pulled out his mobile and dialled Rin's number.

"Hello?"

"Outside. Now."

"Haru?"

"Now."

He hung up, his fists shaking with anger. This was Rin's fault. He had ruined everything. Haru was happier than he had ever been in his life but now, he could feel Makoto slipping through his fingers. A few moments later, Rin walked out of the front doors, with a slight swagger; trying to act unaffected by the nights proceedings.

"What do you want Haru? I have training in the morning." Rin sounded bored, but Haru could see through his act, Rin was hesitant- he was testing the waters, just trying to see how pissed off Haru really was.

"Don't give me that. You know what I want. I want to know why you did that! You've ruined everything, I hope you're happy with yourself."

Rin looked down at the floor, and dragged one foot along it lazily.

"I.. I just wanted to show you what you're missing." he said this meekly, which was very unlike him. In the light of the street lamp, Haru could have sworn he went red.

Haru sighed deeply.

"Listen Rin. I met up with you tonight because I wanted to make sure you understood that there would never be anything between us. That I am in love with Makoto, and that nothing you say or do will ever change that."

Rin's cheeks heated as he puffed his chest out. He walked towards Haru with a gleam in his eyes. He backed Haru against the brick wall and put his arm up near Haru's head.

"If that's how it is, why didn't you push me away? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I felt bad for upsetting you, I didn't want to make things worse. Honestly Rin, don't read into signs that aren't there in the first place."

Haru pushed Rin's arm away from his face and went to walk away; however Rin forced him back against the wall.

"Oh no, Haruka. It's not over until I say it is."  
Haru tried to fight his way past, but Rin pulled his arms over his head and pinned them against the bricks.

"I've told you, it's not happening." Haru's nonchalance was failing him, as a tremor escaped his lips. Rin's fingers were lightly caressing Haru's chin as he spoke in a low and husky voice.

"But Makoto saw what happened didn't he? You have no one to go back to. What could it hurt?"

At this Haru pushed his arms as hard as he could and broke free of Rin's grip. Without knowing entirely what he was doing, he swung his fist round and punched Rin square in the face. Haru's eyes widened as he realised what he had done.

"Rin- I'm so-" but the rest was muffled by the fist that met his jaw with extreme force. The hit was so powerful that Haru lost his footing. As he stumbled he felt another punch, this time in his stomach. He landed on the floor and closed his eyes in pain.

"Fuck you, Haruka. All I ever fucking wanted was to love you. Seriously, fuck you."

Rin's voice was coated in tremors, he was both disgraced and extremely satisfied by his actions. He loved Haru, but he hated him too. He had come back for him, and now he was being repaid with a punch in the face? Rin's entire body was shaking with anger and sadness.

"You won't be hearing from me any more. Do whatever the fuck you want." With that, he kicked Haru in the side and ran back into the building.

* * *

For a while, Haru just laid there. Was this really what he wanted? Had he really called Rin out just to get his ass handed to him? No. He had come to set the record straight; for his own conscience at least. He felt he had accomplished that. However, he knew that being punched by Rin didn't give him Makoto back, but he couldn't help but feel like things could only get better from here on out. Haru staggered to his feet and made his way towards home. Once he got to his front door, he changed his mind and set course for Makoto's house. This time he didn't knock- he sat against the wall of the house on which Makoto's bedroom window was located and hugged his knees to his chest. Haru didn't want to be alone and this was the closest he could be to Makoto. Eventually Haru drifted off to sleep, though it wasn't easy. His lip was swollen and his side was bruised badly.

When Haru closed his eyes, he could see nothing but Makoto, slipping, further and further from his grasp. No matter how close he got, Makoto kept getting away.

When Haru awoke, he was lying in a bed. Though it was not his own, it was one he was familiar with. He sat up, and looked around at the familiar setting that was Makoto's bedroom. He was confused. He thought maybe he was still dreaming; but then Makoto entered. He looked radiant as ever, and was carrying a tray which held a glass of water, some pain killers and an ice pack.

"You're awake" Makoto said, though he didn't sound his usual cheerful self... but who could blame him.

"How did I-?"

"You must have fallen asleep outside, I could hear you calling my name and you sounded scared. I went outside to see what you were shouting about, but you were asleep, and your lip was swollen so I brought you inside, I didn't want you to catch cold."

Makoto refused to meet Haru's gaze as he said this. If he was caught by those sparkling blue eyes, he would plunge deeper than he dared to venture in his current state.

How typical of Makoto. He was heart broken and yet he was still looking after him. Still caring for the boy who had torn his heart in two. Haru's heart sank as he remembered what he had put Makoto through.

"I'm sorry, I was having a bad dream." Haru looked down, ashamed.

"What happened to your lip?" Makoto was trying to sound casual, but Haru knew he was worried. It was probably the hurt he felt from last nights antics that caused him to restrain his motherly instincts.

"Rin." Breathed Haru. He felt terrible; he had hurt both Rin and Makoto in one night. He didn't love Rin how he loved Makoto, but still- it had never been Haru's intention to hurt anyone.

"Lovers quarrel?" Said Makoto sourly. It didn't suit him; but Haru knew he was crushed, so he let it slide.

"No, actually I went to ask him why he kissed me after I told him I wasn't interested."

"Save it Haru. I've already told you I don't need your excuses"

With this, Makoto stood up and walked towards the door.

"M-Makoto, please..."


	8. Samezuka Academy

Makoto shut the door softly as a single tear slid down his face.

"I won't believe it" he breathed. "No, not until I can be certain. I refuse to get my hopes up again."

Makoto's fists clenched as he tried to hold back the tears that were accumulating. Why was this happening? Why couldn't things have just turned out well? Makoto knew that asking rhetorical questions wasn't going to get him anywhere so he decided to act. Swallowing the lump in his throat he opened the door again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess" Haru didn't meet Makoto's eyes, he felt to ashamed of himself.

"Take the pain killers and put the icepack on your side. I'll be back soon."

With that he shut the door once more, ignoring the questioning look in Haru's eyes.

* * *

As Makoto left the house, he tried to shake off the tremors he felt throughout his body. He breathed out slowly and gathered his thoughts. Dragging his feet behind him, Makoto made the same journey Haru had made the night before- and all too soon he found himself looking up at Samezuka Academy. His palms were sweating slightly and his heartbeat quickening as he pondered the scenarios that could possibly play out. After all, he had seen the bruise on Haru's side, the redness of his stomach, and the swollen bloody mess where Haru's perfect lips used to be. How dare Rin do that to Haru. He was still crushed, and torn but that didn't mean he didn't love Haru; he would still do anything for him. Did the same fate await Makoto? How would Rin react to finding Makoto at his door? Would he comply with giving him the truth?

As angry, jealous and upset as he was, the boy with the emerald eyes still didn't understand one thing. How could Haru have been injured this way by the same boy who had kissed him with such desperate passion? It just didn't make sense.

Makoto was scared, but he pushed on anyway. He walked up to reception and took another drawn out breath in an effort to calm his mounting nerves.

"I'm looking for Matsuoka, Rin. Is he here?

The boy at the desk looked at the screen of his computer but then looked up, past Makoto and pointed to the corridor behind the glass door.

"He's just there"

"Thank you" said Makoto, before making for the door.

As he entered the corridor he felt a warmth spread over him, they were near the heated pool area.

Rin had his back to Makoto, who was walking towards him, trying to suppress the weak feeling in his legs.

"Rin" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

He turned to face Makoto, looking surprised to say the least.

"Makoto" he gasped.

"I need to talk to you, have you got a minute?"

"Matsuoka senpai?" intervened a small boy, while tugging gently at Rin's sleeve. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but practice is about the start."

"Back off, Nitori. I'll be there in a minute." he said this with accidental hostility. He probably didn't mean to snap at his kōhai but Makoto's sudden and unexpected presence had put him on edge.

He realised his mistake and put his hand on Nitori's shoulder. He smiled and encouraged Nitori to go on ahead. As he left, Nitori eyed the Olive haired stranger with both intrigue and confusion.

* * *

When Nitori was out of sight, Rin gestured to the bench across from them. Makoto wanted to oblige his shaking legs, but he stood his ground. He shook his head.

"No thanks, this shouldn't take long."

Rin raised his eye brow. He was wary of Makoto, and not sure what to expect. If it wasn't for last night, Rin would be inclined to be his usual cocky self, as he knew Makoto was gentle and had the patience of a saint. However, this was different. If there was anything that could rile Makoto up into a frenzied fury it was the ill-treatment of Haru.

As Rin didn't say anything, only lowering his arm in response, Makoto decided to press on.

"What's going on, Rin?" Makoto's eyes shone with a determination Rin had never seen, and he wasn't sure how he was going to respond. Should he be honest with Makoto? Or should he lie? He had wanted them both to hurt the way he was hurting; and now they were. He was pleased; but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that he would be going too far if he let it go any further. Was he really willing to destroy the relationship Makoto and Haru had been building since they were old enough to talk? His thoughts were racing, dragging his conscience this way and that.

"Rin, I asked you what's going on. Can you tell me?" Makoto didn't sound angry any more- he sounded... like Makoto. Gentle, understanding and forgiving.

"W-what do you mean?" Rin's usual calm, cocky and collected outer shell was quickly succumbing to the sensitivity within.

"Haru. Are you two together?"

* * *

**Hey! thanks for reading ^w^ sorry it took me so long to update, hopefully there won't be such a long gap between this chapter and the next. Thanks again 3**


	9. To be free

**It's been so long since I updated that I'm doubtful that anyone will actually read this, but even so, here is the 9th chapter.**  
**I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for how long it has taken me to update. My classes started again not long after my last update and I've been having personal problems that have ensured that fanfiction was the last thing on my mind.**  
**There will be one more chapter for anyone who is still willing to read it. Thank you**.

* * *

Rin's eyes widened and his mind raced. He was so torn between his guilt and his selfish wishes. He knew he could never have Haru, so was it fair to make sure Makoto never had him either? His palms were damp with perspiration, and his lips parted slightly in awe. As he took a breath in, he tried his hardest to make a decision. Deep down, Rin was torn up badly. He loved Haru, and he always had. He had gotten through the past few years on the thought of returning to Haru, strong enough to make him proud. He had been captivated by Haru the first time he had seen him swim. Rin closed his eyes, and there he was; he was stood by the pool. The events of that faithful day played out before his very eyes. He could see Haru, and he could feel a shiver running down his spine. Haru looked as nonchalant as ever as he waited his turn, but as soon as he hit the water, Haru came alive. The way he moved, gliding so carelessly, seamlessly becoming one with the water around him... he was flawless. Rin yearned to be like him... to be free. The scent and warmth of the memory of that chlorine filled room washed over his body.

Rin sighed.

"Lying won't make me free..." he whispered as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger gently across his eye lids. Makoto gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"I...I... It was all me. I kissed Haru. We're not together, and we never were" he breathed, before backing onto the bench.

Rin put his hands to his face as one single tear dropped to the floor. Makoto watched as the droplet left Rin's chin and crashed into the white tiling, almost in slow motion. A wave of sympathy filled him as he looked at Rin. This wasn't the Rin he knew, and it was unnerving to watch someone so strong and confident unravel right before his very eyes.

Rin's wide back began to shake and his breathing became ragged. He was using every ounce of his will power to stop himself from crying.

Makoto didn't pry, he just stood there, waiting. Eventually Rin straightened, and wiped his eyes that were filled to the brim with tears that he would never allow to fall.

"I'm sorry, Makoto" he breathed, as he twiddled his thumbs and refused to look into those big green eyes. "I wanted to show Haru a sight he'd never seen before".

Taking a deep breath, Rin decided to come clean and tell Makoto everything. All these years, he had no one to confide in, no one to comfort him.. and now, the more he thought about it, who could possibly understand better than Makoto?

Rin began his story, relaying to Makoto how the hope of being with Haru when he returned had been his motivator all of these years, how life in Australia had nearly got the best of him, that whenever he had wanted to give up the thought of Haru had always kept him strong. He also explained that it had been he who had kissed Haru. How he pushed him up against the fence, bitten him, and provoked him causing Haru to lash out.

Makoto was in dismay, as he sat with his arm around the boy he had come here to confront. Makoto had went to Samezuka ready to tear Rin apart for the state he had left Haru in, but now, Makoto couldn't be mad at Rin if he tried... this made Rin feel even worse.

"You're not going to shout? Or punch me?"

"No, I think you've suffered enough" Makoto retorted gently as he wiped away the tears once again surfacing in Rin's questioning and guilty eyes.

"But.. but I punched Haru" Rin whispered "and I kissed him, and bit him" his voice lost it's usual confident compose and the words wobbled with guilt "and I hurt you, I hurt you both".

At this, he broke his gaze and surveyed the ground. It was starting to hit him, just how much trouble he had caused for Makoto... yet here he was, comforting him. Typical Tachibana, too nice for his own good.

Before Rin could think of a way to apologise for what he had done, he felt a warmth spread over him as Makoto's arms encapsulated him; hugging him lovingly.

"I forgive you"

The hairs on the back on Rin's neck stood up as he felt Makoto's hot breath against his lobe.

"Now you need to find a way to forgive Haru" said Makoto as he released Rin from his grasp.

"Forgive Haru?" said Rin questioningly "why? It was me who-"

"For not returning your feelings" interrupted Makoto

Could I? Thought Rin.. Could I really forgive him, and move on?

"But Haru... he probably hates me" Rin reminded himself aloud.

"We can make this right Rin, it's not too late." Makoto smiled a heart warming smile and unexpectedly, Rin believed him.

Rin nodded in determination.

Makoto took Rin's hand and gave it a tight and comforting squeeze. He pulled him to his feet and smiled encouragingly.

Together they set off from Samezuka, knowing that things would get better from here on out.

"Makoto?"

"Yeah, Rin?"  
"Thank you".


End file.
